Golf is a skill sport wherein a constant goal is to improve ones level of play. Such improvement may be achieved in two ways. The first is by improving the ability and skill of the individual golfer. The second is by improving the performance of the equipment including both the golf balls and the golf clubs used to strike the golf balls. The present invention relates to the desire to provide improved golf clubs characterized by superior weight distribution that promotes longer, straighter shots even for off-center hits and improved "feel" that allows for better control of the flight of the golf ball by the player.
The desire to provide golf clubs exhibiting enhanced performance and, accordingly, a competitive edge has been a driving force in the golf club industry for years. Improvements in the design of golf clubs include "cavity back" irons to provide better weight distribution and a larger sweet spot for striking the ball and "metal woods" that allow better weight distribution and presentation of a larger sweet spot for increases in both directional accuracy and driving distance.
Despite a large number of significant advances having been made in golf club design over the years, further improvements in performance are still desired and are possible. In this regard, one area of golf club design in ready need of improvement is the club face and the channeling and distribution of the stress through the golf club at the moment of and immediately after the impact with the golf ball. It is to this aspect of golf club design which the present invention relates.